


Happy Ending

by romanticalgirl



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers, Writer Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: Sometimes life is like a fairy tale





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodmanperfectsoldier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodmanperfectsoldier/gifts).



Bucky stretched out on the lounge chair, folding his hands behind his head. The plastic beneath him was warm against his bare skin. He took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. 

He closed his eyes behind his sunglasses, and could feel the tension seep out of him. He'd needed this break for months now and, since the book is finished, at the publishers, and out of his hands, he had every intention of never using words again.

"Excuse me."

Bucky opened his eyes to see who was talking to him, only to realize he wasn't the receipient. There was a guy, roughly Bucky's size, but he carried it like a weapon. He was blocking the way to the chairs and talking to a woman who looked like she'd rather be anywhere else. Just over the guy's shoulder, Bucky could see the top of a head, blond hair mussed and wild. Despite the deepness of the voice, he assumed it came from the smaller man. 

"I said, excuse me." The words were sharper this time.

The muscle-bound guy stopped in the middle of a sentence and stopped what Bucky figured he _thought_ was flirting with the woman he was talking to. Bucky knew pretty much nothing but women, but it was clear she thought it was closer to harassment. As muscles turned, Bucky got a good look at the blond. 

He came up to the guy's shoulder, so he was probably five-and-a-half feet tall. He was slim and pale and beautiful.

"You want something, kid?"

"To get by."

"I'm busy."

"And if you'd take two steps to the right, I could stop bothering you, and you could get back to being a blowhard.."

The guy took a step closer to blondie, towering over him. "How about you pipe down before I make you." He turned back to his conversation, only to find that the woman he'd been talking to had taken advantage of the distraction and disappeared. Bucky was relatively certain that that, more than getting a seat right there, despite the dozens of empty chairs, was actually the blond's goal. 

"You goddamn - "

Bucky cut the guy off before he could finish. Standing up, he waved at the blond. "Hey, babe."

Blondie's eyebrows went up and his eyes widened. He looked over his shoulder, frowned, looked at the other guy, then looked back at Bucky. Bucky couldn't help smiling.

"You could have let me know you were running late."

The other guy opened his mouth like he was going to say something. Bucky spun his internal insult roulette wheel and guessed the guy wasn't original enough to come up with something other than some variation of fag - but he stopped when he actually looked at Bucky. He might be a writer, but Bucky didn't spend all of his time behind a desk.

"Sorry," Blondie said, slithering past the other guy and over to Bucky.

"No problem. Hadn't gotten worried yet." He reached out for his hand, and a sudden rush of heat coursed through him when the guy's fingers laced with his. He looked over to the guy who was still in the middle of the walkway, glaring at them both. "Did you need something?"

He cocked his jaw like he was considering saying something, but then he shook his head. "Just remember not everyone wants to see a couple of... guys all over each other. There re rules about decency."

"Obviously not enforced," Blondie snaps. "Because you're still here, and you sure as hell weren't listening to her say no."

"Babe." Bucky tugged with their joined hands. "It's okay. She's gone. And he's going to walk away." Bucky released Blondie's hand and put his arm around his shoulders. His thumb rubbed over the knobs of bone there and, without thinking - without _conscious_ thought, he pressed a kiss to his temple.

Blondie tensed slightly, but Bucky squeezeed him close. He heard the huff of annoyace and barely kept from smiling. Instead, he looked hard at the guy in front of them. "You are going to walk away. Right?"

It's in no way a question.

The guy sneers at Bucky, but walks off. Blonodie immediately shrugs Bucky's arm off. He turns to Bucky with a sharply raised eyebrow. 

"Babe?"

"Well, I don't actually know your name, and there are only so many socially acceptable pet names."

"You given this a lot of thought?"

"Sort of. It's atually a line from a book."

"So you're stealing material?"

"I wrote the book, so not really."

"Ah." He smiled, and Bucky fell a little further. "How does it go over in the book?"

"It got optioned for a movie, so overall..."

"Wow." Blondie sits down on the lounge chair next to Bucky's. "Are you famous?"

"Oh god. No."

"Bummer."

"Oh yeah?"

"Well, I always wanted to be dating someone famous." He held out his hand. "Steve, by the way. Since we've apparently been together long enough to reach the 'babe' stage.

"Bucky."

"Nice to be dating you."

"It's mutual."

Steve leans back in the chair and closes his eyes. There's a sly smile on his lips, and Bucky really wants to kiss him."

"Am I going in your next book?"

"Depends."

Steve opened one eye and turned his head to look at Bucky. "On what?"

"If we get a happy ending."

This time Steve laughed. "I guess we'll find out at dinner tonight, won't we?"

Heat and amusement pool in Bucky's stomach. "Yeah. I guess we will."


End file.
